Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SilendaAlt/Bildersammlung/@comment-1918948-20130426172125/@comment-3113117-20130502095009
Ich teste auch mal wenn es klappt hängt hier die übersichtskarte Östliche Pestländer drann ;)thumb|oestliche Pestländer 02052013thumb|Tyrs Hand 02052013 1. zur Übersicht 2. zweites bild , vorher muss das Bild was unter Punkt 4 stehtBild bezügliche Revier Tyrs Handthumb| Tyrs HandSpaeherturm 02052013 Übersicht 3. Der Späherturm, hier sind unsere Späher stationiert um herrannahmende Personen früh zu erkennen und dementsprechend zu reagieren. AUch wird dieser gern vom zivilem Volk besucht. thumb|Tyrs Hand Eingan 02052013 4. Das Eingangsbild zu Tyrs Hand so das sind die ersten Bilde rzum Einfühgen, weitere werden noch folgen. Herzlichen Dank schon mal für deien Tatkräftige Unterstützung beim erstellen der Tyrshander site ;) Nun die Bilde rzum Gebiet Harvenau , Neu Averlon thumb|Das Rathaus 02052013Unser Rathaus, Sitz des Bürgervertreters und Raum für Besprechungen der Geminschaft. Das Rathaus dient auch als Versammlungsort für Bauern und Bürger. thumb|Zwei der Bauernhoefe 02052013 Zwei Höfe, die zum bespielen einladen. (Beide sind aktuell noch frei) thumb|Der Kartoffelacker am Leuchtturm 02052013 Der Kartoffelhof (derzeit auch wieder unbesetzt) Während des Angriffs von Acherus auf den Scarlet Crusade wurde die Gesamte Fläche hinter Tyrs Hand, minder stark verseucht. Wieso nur minder? Nun mal abgesehen von Noths großem Seuchenkessel, gab es keine gezielte Verseuchung. Die Geißel setzte vor allem Kanonenfutter (Ghuls und dergleichen ) Sowie ihre Todesritter selbst ein. Seuchen- und Fleischwagen suchte man während dieser Schlacht vergeblich, doch wie wir wissen folgt der Geißel stets Verderbnis, weshalb davon auszugehen ist, das der Boden als solcher nicht landwirtschaftlich nutzbar ist (er wird von Blizzard auch so schön braun dargestellt). Jedoch sollte nicht vergessen werden, das bereits ein Druide ( ein Spieler der Aldor) Der Verseuchung fleißig entgegen wirkte. So reinigte er bereits Das Feld am Leuchtturm, sowie die darum liegende Grünfläche. Ebenso begann er bereits mit der Aussaat von Kartoffeln, was uns sehr gut zu Pass kommt. thumb|Das Mahnmal 02052013 Das Mahnmal, welches uns an die Gräueltaten mancher Leute erinnern soll. thumb|Der kleine Hafen 02052013 Der Hafen (klein und bescheiden aber immer hin eine schöne Anlegestelle) Nun ist die Frage, worauf richten wir den Fokus? Die Antwort liegt auf der Hand. Zunächst einmal müssen wir den Hafen am Leuchtturm herrichten/reparieren. Dieser sichert unsere Versorgungsrouten und ist Anlaufpunkt für unsere Fischkutter. Fischkutter? Ihr habt richtig gelesen. Wir befinden uns genau am Meer, das sollten wir nutzen. Einhergehend mit dem Hafen müssen wir Fischkutter bauen/ bauen lassen/ einkaufen. Diese müssen nicht groß sein und schon wenige, in Zahlen zwei oder drei, reichen um unsere Versorgung mit Nahrungsmitteln drastisch zu verbessern. Ebenso sollte ein Gebäude errichtet werden, in dem die Fische weiterverarbeitet werden können. thumb|Neu Averlon/ Harvenau Stadtgebiet 02052013 Havenau / Neu Avalon Stadtgebiet Hier sind einige Häuser die zum bespielen einladen: 1. Das ehemalige Gasthaus ist heute ein Handelshaus hier besucht uns unter anderem das Handelskontor van Winkel. 2. Wohnhaus (derzeit noch frei) 3. Wohnhaus (derzeit noch frei) 4. großes Wohnhaus (Anmeldung Wilwarin und Anhang (Gilde)) 5. Wohnhaus (derzeit noch frei) thumb|Die Bauernschmiede nebst Wohnhaus 02052013 Und hier die Schmiede für Bauerngerätschaften (derzeit auch unbesetzt, zum Teil arbeitet hier auch eine Schmiedin von Wilwarins Leuten) thumb|Das große Feld 02052013 Der große Hof (der Kessel wurde im RP entfernt und man ist dabei das Land urbar zu machen. (Dieser Hof ist auch noch unbesetzt) thumb|Der lange Sanstrand 02052013 Auch können wir mit einem Kilometer langen Sandstrand aufwarten der zum Verweilen einläd. thumb|Der Reiterhof 02052013Und hier der "Reiterhof", hier kommen die Pferde und je nach dem auch andere Reittiere unter und werden versorgt. (Eldarot Rotwild kümmert sich derzeit rührend um die Reittiere aber er würde sich sicherlich auch über Unterstützung freuen.) Nicht vergessen sind die riesigen Stallanlagen, welche zwichen Mine und Sägewerk liegen. Bedauerlicherweise ist es derzeit zu gefährlich dort Tiere zu halten, da der Boden noch viel zu unrein ist, doch sobald unsere Druiden und Schamanen den Obsthain clean haben, können sie sich den Stallungen zuwenden. Sobald diese gereinigt worden sind, können wir entweder Nutzvieh oder erneut Pferde darin beherbergen. thumb|Das Saegewerk 02052013 Unser Sägewerk (wenn sich hier wer auslassen mag nur zu ) thumb|Der Friedhof 02052013 thumb|Miene 02502013 Und als allerletzte Ruhestätte der Friedhof nebst Katakomben. Unsere Mine Zur Zeit sind wir noch immer sehr sehr auf Importe angewiesen, und teils werden wir das noch lange bleiben ( Es wird einige Zeit dauern bis wir Getreide für Brote anbauen können, da Getreide bekanntermaßen besonders anfällig für die Seuche ist ) . Deshalb brauchen wir Geld, Geld und noch mehr Geld. Wo wir das herbekommen? Die Antwort steht vor unserer Haustür. Die große Mine vor Acherus ist eine Silbermine, sie wurde während des Angriffs fluchtartig vom Scarlet Crusade verlassen, und dürfte noch einiges an Silber hergeben. Außerdem wird es beim Silberabbau einiges an Bruchstein geben, welchen wir zum Aufbau der Häuser nutzen werden- Mit dem Silber decken wir unseren Geldbedarf, und schaffen somit die Grundlage weiter aufzubauen. thumb|Lagerhausbeispiel 02052013 Hier eines von zahlreichen Lagerhäusern in unserem Gebiet thumb|Teilkarte zu Tyrs Hand 02052013 Hier hab ich dir noch mal eine Teilgebietskarte geschickt ^^ NUn noch ein Textauszug aus unserem Wirtschaftsplan: Katalog der Truppen und Zivilisten. Zahlen…seit je her eine schwierige Geschichte in Warcraft. Aus den Romanen und Questtexten können wir schließen, das Azeroth bei weitem kleiner als die Erde ist, jedoch hilft uns das nur begrenzt bei der Findung unserer Truppenstärke. Doch habe ich zwei Anhaltspunkte gefunden: Erstens: Der Angriff auf Tyrs Hand. Bereits im ersten Questtext heißt es, die Bruderschaft des Lichts habe mit 100 Mann Tyrs Hand gestürmt. Eine Zahl an der wir aufbauen können Bild Mein zweiter Orientierungspunkt, ist das Palladium Gilneas, laut Aussage Canies ( Off Leader des Palladiums) zählt das Palladium ic ca. 400 Mitglieder, sprich Truppen und Zivil. Bedenken müssen wir, wir bauen auf. Unser Ziel ist es das Land aufzubauen, gleichzeitig jedoch verfügen wir über eine strategisch sehr günstige Position, die einzig effektive für uns potenziell gefährliche Himmelsrichtung, wird durch unsere große, stark befestige Mauerlage geschützt. Diese zwei Faktoren bedenkend, ist es nur logisch das, die zivilen Zahlen, die militärischen bei weitem übersteigen sollten. An Hand all dies habe ich folgende Liste aufgestellt. Militär Gesamt: 100 Streiter 50 Schützen 35 Nahkämpfer 5 Späher 10 Kavalleristen Zivilisten Gesamt: Ziel: 200 Aktuell: 22 Hospitalpersonal – Ziel:7 Aktuell: 7 Tischler – Ziel: 5 Aktuell: 0 Zimmermann – Ziel: 10 Aktuell: 2 Bäcker – Ziel: 2 Aktuell: 0 Barbier – Ziel: 2 Aktuell: 0 Minenarbeiter – Ziel: 20 Aktuell: 0 Koch – Ziel: 6 Aktuell: 2 Schmied – Ziel: 3 Aktuell: 0 Schneider – Ziel: 4 Aktuell: 0 Gerber – Ziel: 3 Aktuell: Bibliothekar – Ziel: 2 Aktuell: 1 Holzfäller – Ziel: 10 Aktuell: 0 Jäger – Ziel: 4 Aktuell: 1 Hafenmeister - Ziel: 1 Aktuell: 0 Apotheker - Ziel: 2 Aktuell: 1 Bauern – Ziel: 50 Aktuell: 4 Stallburschen, Magden –Ziel: 15 Aktuell: 5 Hier hinzukommen noch einige Mütter, Kinder und dergleichen. Dazu noch all die Berufszweige die ich bis jetzt vergessen habe ( Hier ein Aufruf an euch, schreibt was ich wohl vergessen habe, was noch dazu kommen sollte) Ich habe bewusst Spezielle Rollen wie Schamanen, Druiden, Magier und dergleichen nicht in die Aufzählung genommen, ich finde wir sollten von denen nur so viele haben, wie unsere Gilde auch ooc vorweisen kann. Mit Ausnahme eventuell der Druiden, da wir falls wir keine Spieler für diese Aufgabe finden, einen oder mehrere NPC's zur Reinigung des Landes einsetzen müssen. Mit dem Wissen um die Zahl der Menschen, widmen wir uns dem: